An Untitled Love Story
by Baby Bear
Summary: Serena and Mina are sisters who work together as painters for their college money. What happens when they have a run in with two very hot buisness men? Read to find out ^_^
1. An Untitled Love Story

Title: Untitled Love Story  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer here...  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Serena Tsukino yawned lightly as the sun shown through the large window to her right, and right onto her face. She groaned as she opened her eyes and was suddenly blinded. Turning her face away she pulled the covers over her head, just as her bedroom door was flung open.  
  
"SERENA TSUKINO!" She heard an obnoxious scream come from next to her.  
  
"Go away Mina and let me sleep"  
  
"Let me sleep my ass. You get out of this bed right now." Mina clipped out. Her eyes narrowed at her twin sister. Taking hold of the pink flowered covers, she yanked them off of her sister revealing the small, petite young woman underneath.   
  
"MINA!!" Serena yelled sitting up strait in bed and glaring at her sister.   
  
"Don't you 'Mina' me! Get your lazy ass out of this bed and into some decent clothing for painting. We have to go to work today!"  
  
"WHAT!? I thought we had the day off"   
  
"We DID have the day off. But Mrs. Vaughn called in and told me that the new customers wanted to have the apartment finished by the end of the day so they can move in as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, fuck..." Serena swore as she got out of bed and stumbled hurridly over to her dresser to pull out an old pair of shorts. Pulling them on over her underwear she grabbed her bra off the top of her closet and pulled it on, changing into a baby blue tank top with different colored paint on it.   
  
"Yeah, I know..." Mina grumbled as she walked to the closet and pulled out two pairs of old sandles for the two of them. "Here.." She said tossing them to her as she pulled on her own.   
  
"Thanks..." She grumbled as she bounced around the room trying to pull them on in a hurry. Pulling her hair up into a long ponytail, Serena sighed as she grabbed the key's off the dresser. "Come'on.." she yelled from the living room as she rushed to the door.   
  
"I'm coming!" Mina yelled as she grabbed both their wallets and pushed hers in the back pocket of her jeans while throwing Serena's to her.  
  
Together the two made their way out of the house and down to the parking garage.  
  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
A red Corrivette((A.N. I do NOT know how to spell this!)) pulled into a parking space across the street from a large apartment building. Two blondes made their way towards it. Cans of paint in their hands and a bag full of paint brushes and rollers. The ran across the busy street and into the hotel. Pushing the button for the fourth floor, they waited patiently for the elevator to come to a stop. Quickly, they made their way towards the apartment numbered 156. Pushing open the door, they stared at the white walls that were half cream. Sighing they both set out to work.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So we can come and pick up the keys today?...That's great...Thanks. We'll meet you there at two...Alright...Goodbye.." Andrew hung up the phone and smiled lightly at his companion. "They said we could pick up the keys to the apartment at two this afternoon."  
  
"...."  
  
"..Darien...Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Oh! huh? yeah...no..umm.. what did you say?"  
  
"I said we could pick up the keys to the apartment at two.."  
  
"OH! That's great!" Darien smiled lightly, before turning his attention back to his paper work.   
  
"What apartment number was it again?" Andrew asked  
  
"umm...156, I think.."   
  
"Yeah that's right...okay cool...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina smiled as she set down her paint brush and made her way bare-footed over to the stereo they had set up in there. Turning on the radio she smiled and began singing to "What a girl wants" by Christina Agulera((Don't know how to spell her name either))  
  
Serena chipped in giggling as she danced and painted at the same time. "So..." She stated loud enough over the music.."who is it this week?"  
She laughed lightly as she could practically feel Mina turning red behind her.  
  
"Matt..." She stated uneasily bitting her lip.  
  
"Matt? The one that works at the movie store...or the one that we go to school with?"  
  
"Neither..You know the guy that we always see at the Rosebud Cafe"  
  
"OH! You mean the really cute guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes?"  
  
"YEAH! That's him..Well he asked me out the other night."  
  
"AWW! That's soo sweet!"   
  
"Yeah I know! Well I couldn't exactly turn him down. So we have a date tomorrow night"  
  
The girls chatted a bit more. The got into a friendly arguement of "Did not" and "Did too". Mina gasped suddenly as she was hit in the arm with a paint brush. She looked down wide eyes at the little bit of paint that covered her skin.   
  
"SERENA!" She shrieked as she lunged at her with her own paintbrush. The two laughed delightfully as they went into a full fledged paint war!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks" Darien said without a smile as the lady at the counter handed him the keys to the apartment. Ignoring her all out attempts to flirt he turned back to Andrew and they made their way to the elevator. Pushing the button for the fourth floor they waited for the elevator to stop.  
  
"Well, on our way to our new apartment" Andrew chipped.   
  
Darien rolled his eyes and they came to a stop in front of apartment 156. Neither one of them noticed the music before they opened the door. They stared wide eyed at the two little sprites that danced around their new apartment laughing, and throwing paint at each other.  
  
Only did they stop when Andrew coughed lightly to get their attention.  
Both girls stopped and stared wide eyed at the two men in black suits standing in the doorway of the in-process-of-being-painted apartment.  
  
"Uh"  
  
"Oh"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah....so this looks like a good place to stop... ^_^ hehe...tell me what you think ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: An Untitled Love Story

Title: An Untitled Love Story  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Insert Standard Disclaimer Here  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Serena and Mina stared at the two guys who stood in the door way of the apartment. They looked at each other nervously, and then back to the guys. Quickly they stood up straight...trying to surpress their giggles that were fighting to be set free.  
  
"Well...what have we here?" Said the dirty blonde one eyeing the two little sprites with interest.  
  
"Umm...hehe...sorry.." Serena said biting her lip and looking to Mina.  
  
"Umm...yeah...hehe.." Mina replied looking back at Serena.  
  
"You must be...the painters..." The tall dark haired man drawled out with a raised eyebrow that caused Serena's anger to flicker lightly for some odd reason..  
  
"Yeah...what did you expect? Middle-aged men with beer-bellies?" Serena snapped cocking her hip to the side and placing her hand on it.  
  
Mina looked at her. Her eyes wide in dis-belief. Her sister was usually such a friendly person. She looked to the dirty blonde and noticed he was trying not to laugh.  
  
The dark haired man rolled his eyes and stared straight at the fiesty little blonde. "Actually...yes.." He smirked as he saw her eyes widen in anger.  
  
"Why I ought'a--" She started but was cut off by her sister.  
  
"I'm so sorry.." She tried to explain lightly as she fighted to keep her hand over Serena's mouth. "She's not usually like this..."  
  
"Oh it's quite alright." Andrew replied glaring at his bestfriend. "But we really must be going. We'll leave you to your work. Good-bye ladies" He said waving and then pulling Darien out of the apartment and closing the door.  
  
The two men cringed at the string of lines they heard as they walked back to the elevator.  
  
"You didn't have to be so mean, Darien." Andrew stated  
  
"I know...but she was so, irritating." He replied with a sigh.  
  
"But she didn't do anything!!"   
  
"It was just that look about her."  
  
Andrew sighed giving up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH. IF I COULD EVER GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I SWEAR I'LL--"  
  
"Do what? Something irrational and have him complain to Vaughn and then have us fired?" Mina offered as she finished the living room wall  
  
Serena sighed shaking her head and stalking out of the bedroom. "I dunno..." She pouted picking up her drink and taking a sip. "He was just soo....soo.."  
  
"Cute?"   
  
"MINA! NO! Well...maybe just a little...but that's not what I meant!"  
  
Mina laughed lightly as she finished the last part of the paint job. Walking over she picked up her own drink and took a sip. "Well, you don't need to worry. If we're lucky, we won't have to deal with those two again."  
  
  
"yeah..." Serena replied with a smile as they began picking everything up.   
  
Silently, the two packed everything up and after taking many trips to the car, got in and headed home.   
  
AT HOME  
  
"So, are we going clubbin' tonight?" Serena asked as she stepped out of the shower drying her hair with a fluffy pink towel.  
  
"Sure, why not. We haven't been in a while." Mina answered from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay then. It's your turn to pick.."   
  
"Meee?! But I don't like to pick!" Mina whined.  
  
"Just do it..."  
  
She sighed lightly, "Okay...umm...how bout the Underground?" ((A.N. Okay...so it's a pun off of Labyrinth. Sorry! ^_~))  
  
"Yeah!" Serena chipped coming out of the bathroom. "We haven't been there in a while."  
  
The two smiled at each other and nodded as they began to get ready for the club.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Darien." Andrew basically pleaded. "You'll enjoy it. I know you will."  
  
Darien shook his head. How he, a man with no will to go out and socialize, a man who was too involved with his work, got stuck with an over cheerful man like Andrew as a best friend. "Why the Underground?"  
  
"Because it's the hotest club out there"  
  
Darien sighed, he knew he was going to regret this. "Alright, I'll go"  
  
"GREAT! Be ready in an hour, I have some calls to make!"  
  
"Whatever...." Darien sighed lightly as he headed to his room to get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two young women made there way through the crowded area to the bar. Seating themselves comfortably on two round stools they each ordered their drink and chatted happily about upcoming dates and parties. Ignoring every talk about anything having to do with college.   
"I'll be right back.." Serena stated getting up and heading across the room to the bathrooms.   
  
Meanwhile, two very handsome men walked through the door of the crowded club. "Follow me!" Andrew yelled over the loud music as he motioned for his friend to follow him to a nearby table.   
  
Darien sighed lightly as he followed and gasped as he felt someone bump into him. "Oh my God. I am soo sorry!" Came a soft voice next to him.   
  
"It's o-" He stopped as he turned to face the person who had bumped into him.   
  
"It's you!" They chorused together blinking at each other.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I thought it was a nice twist... hehe....please review! ^_^  
  
Luv ya!  
Baby Bear  



	3. Chapter 3: An Untitled Love Story

Title: An Untitled Love Story  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Insert Standard Disclaimer Here  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Serena glanced over him once. Instead of in a regular buisness suit, he wore loose fitting black dress pants, a white dress shirt, that hung out instead of being tucked in. A small silver hoop hung from his left ear, and a black string necklace with a small silver disc in it around his neck. His dark hair was a little wilder than it had been earlier. She swallowed before glancing up at his eyes, soon her interest flickered to dislike once again.  
  
Darien looked her up and down slowly. He couldn't believe this was the spirited girl that stood in his new apartment covered in paint only hours ago. She stood, her hip cocked again, in a black skirt that stopped 4 inches above her knees, a sparkly purple tube-top, with a pair of simple black sandles. A silver anklet hung comfortably around her right ankle, and a paste-diamond choker hung loosely around her neck with a pair of dangling earings to match. Her blonde hair was pulled up into two buns on either side of her head with two pig-tails, which made her look like a cute bunny. "Well this is an interesting meeting..."   
  
Serena smirked lightly and rolled her eyes.   
  
"I take it you're not to happy to see me?"  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
"I geuss not. Even after our little conversation this morning.  
  
Rolling her eyes again and putting her hand on his chest, ignoring a light trail of fire that went through her fingertips, she pushed him out of her way. "Yeah, well if you don't mind..." She santered off towards the bathrooms with out looking back leaving a very handsome, and very amused man standing in the crowd behind her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Of all the over bearing, arrogant, annoying men!" She grumbled as she reapplied her dark red lipstick carefully. Ignoring the weird and knowing looks of the other women the the room. Still mumbling to herself, she made her way out of the bathroom and back to the bar to her friend. "Mina! You would not believe who I just ran into out there!"  
  
"Probably not, but who?" Mina answered with a raised eyebrow as she took a sip of her strawberry diaqueri.  
  
"That annoying, irritating guy that walked in with his friend at the apartment" She seethed, sitting down and frowning while spinning her straw in her own diaqueri.   
  
"You mean the guy with the really dark hair and the one that pissed you off?"  
  
"Yeah...the same one..."  
  
Mina laughed lightly...  
  
"What's so funny?" Serena asked with a frown.  
  
Mina just shook her head lightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You ran into who?" Andrew asked blinking over and over again.  
  
"The cocky blonde with the attitude that we met today..."  
  
"OH! The really hot one with legs that went--" he stopped at the glare Darien sent him  
  
"Yeah that's the one."  
  
"Cool. I wonder if her cute little friend is here..." He drawled out as he stood up and looked around the room. He paid no attention to his friends groaning as he spotted the two blondes sitting at the bar laughing. "Bingo! Be right back buddy.." Andrew said with a smile as he stood up and headed towards the bar.  
  
"Wow...a real Casanova.." Darien groaned as he watched his friend tap the other blonde on the shoulder and ask her to dance. He also watched as she looked to the blonde with her and said something. Received a nod and then stood up with Drew heading to the dance floor. "Real smooth.." He sighed lightly. He was gonna hear about this later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, I never caught your name.." Andrew said loudly over the music as the two danced together.  
  
"It's Mina, Mina Tsukino." she answered with a smile.  
  
Andrew smiled back looking his fill as she turned with the music. She wore a pair of REALLY tight leather pants with a pale orange halter-top. A silver belly chain with the sign of venus on it ((A.N. Hm...I wonder why it would be that!? *thinks really hard*)) A black choker, and two silver studs in her ears. Her hair was pulled back with an orange bow.   
  
"And your name would be?" She asked sweetly as she danced closer to him.  
  
"Andrew Fleming" He answered as he danced along with her.  
  
"Nice to finally get to know you Andrew..." She drawled out sweetly.   
  
"Is that your sister you came here with?"  
  
"Yeah...She's a handful. A year younger than me.."  
  
"Really? What's her name?"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Is she usually offensive to guys?" He asked with a raised eyebrow recalling to the earlier events.  
  
"Oh, no! She just...I dunno. She must have gotten some bad vibes or something. She's usually really friendly..." She explained as the two moved off the dance floor and to a table by themselves.   
  
"Well, Darien can be like that. He has that arrogant sense about him. But he's my bestfriend. He's had a hard life.." He explained lightly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah.." Andrew looked at her lightly. She had her elbows propped up on the table and her chin resting on her fists. He tilted his head examining her more. "Would you like to go out tomorrow night. Just me and you?"   
  
Mina blinked lightly.."Umm..I..umm.."  
  
'Yes! Say yes! Y-E-S!' commanded her little voice.  
  
'What about Matt?' Mina questioned uneasily  
  
'Fuck Matt. Wait no. You were going to do that anyway. But this guys is sweet! Sweeted than Matt could ever be!!'   
  
'OH SHUT UP! You know very well, I would have never done that. I am still a virgin after all and I don't lose it on one simple little date.'  
  
'Just forget about him and go with Andrew!!!'  
  
Before she could argue, she heard herself excepting the offer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay! what did you think? tell me? lol! are you kidding this is too short. I'm not through yet! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena blew a peice of her hair skyward and looked out over the dance floor. She didn't spot Mina. Slowly she looked around towards the table and there were the two of them cuddling up and chatting like old time friends. She sighed lightly with a small smile. They did actually make a cute couple. Closing her eyes lightly she let the music pound into her head while she took a sip of her drink. She had refused the many advances from guys.  
  
"Hey honey, what's your sign?" She heard a husky voice ask her. She could tell he was full up on liquir and maybe a few other unknown substances. She turned towards the owner of the voice and sighed shaking her head. Cocking her head to the side she smiled sweetly before replying.  
  
"You wanna know my sign?" She asked sweetly  
  
"Yeah baby." He smiled thinking he was getting somewhere.  
  
"It's 'Do Not Disturb'. Now get lost.." She finished annoyingly before turning back to her drink. She smiled to herself as she heard him get up and stalk away mumbling stuff.   
  
"I see you were ditched as well.." Came a some how familiar voice from behind her. She turned around slowly and groaned at the dark hair man behind her.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Well you were just ditched by your friend over there with my best buddy, who ditched me to go hang out with her."  
  
"Oh...well I'm used to it."  
  
"Really? Does she ditch you alot for guys?"  
  
"No...not really..."  
  
"Oh..." He answered slightly confused  
  
She looked at him slowly, her head tilted to the side. "You don't get out much do you?"  
  
He blinked..."Umm...Not really unless it's buisness, but of course I get dragged out for miner things with Drew as a best friend."  
  
"Is that the guy with Mina?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Darien...and yours?" He asked offering his hand.  
  
She smiled for the first time and took his hand, "Serena..."  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
"What?! Are you implying that I can't get a date!?" Serena yelled.   
  
"No! I'm just saying that if you could you wouldn't be here with your sister!" Darien yelled back. The two were fleetingly ignored by others as the music drowned out half they were saying.  
  
Serena's cheeks flared and her eyes burned holes into his. "Why you son of a bitch!" She yelled and lunged at him.   
  
He held her back easily, though for some reason it seemed more reasonable to pull her in and kiss her. Shaking his head he pushed the thought out of his head and picked her up caring her out of the club over her shoulder. He winced everytime her fist came in contact with his back. "You're a fiesty one arn't you?" He asked as he made his way through the crowd.  
  
"Put me down you over-bearing, no good asshole!" She screamed in his ear.  
  
Darien sighed as he pushed out the door being careful not to let Serena's feet hit innocent people going into the club. Walking into an alley way he finally set her down, only to be punched.  
  
"I hate you! You are an over-bearing, arrogant, annoying, irritating, bastard!" She screamed. She was breathing hard. Her hair was aray and her cheeks were red.   
  
Darien couldn't help himself he was usually good with his emotions, but this girl just did something to him! Grabbing her by the arms, he pulled her close, and crushed his lips to hers...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AH HA! So now i'm done...what do you think? flames, likes, all that types of stuff...   
  
GOTTA GO! Luv ya guys!!  
  
Baby Bear  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4: An Untitled Love Story

Title: An Untitled Love Story  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Sailor Moon  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Serena's eyes widened briefly in shock as his lips crashed down upon hers. For a moment her mind blanked out. But as soon as the lightcame back on. She reared back and smacked him.   
  
Darien rubbed his cheek thoughfully. He was wondering when that was going to happen. He smiled down crazily at the fuming blonde.  
"Sorry?" He asked uneasily. Which earned him another smack. he watched as she stomped off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why the nerve of that guy!' She screamed in her mind. He had kissed her senseless. Made her dizzingly drunk, made her body fall limp, and he had the gall to apologize! She had to fight back the urge to turn back around and smack him again just for the hell of it. Complaining to herself the whole time, she hailed a cab and went home.   
  
******  
  
Daien made his way over to the table Mina and Andrew were seated at. "Hey Dare!" Andrew greeted with his usual grin.  
  
"Hey Drew." Darien replied looking to Mina.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Drew asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, no. I just thought I'd come and tell Mina that Serena went home."  
  
"Really?" Mina asked slightly worried. "Did she take the car or a cab?"  
  
"A cab. You might wanna get her purse, she left it at the bar" It wasn't a complete lie! She had left it there. She hadn't really had the change to grab it as he carried her out of the club.   
  
"Alright, thanks." She said with a smile looking back to Andrew as she stood up. " I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Right.." Andrew agreed and he kissed her cheek lightly and watched her walk off.  
  
"A date?" Darien asked with a smile as he took Mina's unoccupied seat.  
  
"Yeah...I was thinking about taking her to the movies and then out to dinner at the 'Pearl'. What do you think?"  
  
"I think she'd like that.." Darien said lightly as he thought it over.   
"Really, I hope so.."  
  
Paying the two left and headed home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena grumbled to herself as she grabbed the spare key and headed into her and Mina's apartment. She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. She barely even knew him! She headed back to her room and pulled her hair out of her two pigtails, pulling it up in a ponytail, she stepped out of her shoes and changed out of her skirt and top into a pair of comfortable shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Slipping her feet into her pink bunny slippers, she basically stomped into the kitchen. If there was only one thing that could take away the blues, it was icecream!   
  
~~~~  
  
Mina stepped into the house and rolled her eyes at the sight before her. Her sister curled up in the corner of the couch her held tilted back and a half empty bucket of icecream. Shaking her head, she took it away and put it back in the freezer. And then slowly, she led her sister to her bedroom and into bed.   
  
"Goodnight, SeeSee" She said quietly and smiled lightly at the mumbled respones that sounded like "Goodnight"  
  
She sighed as she changed and got ready for bed herself. She wondered what had caused her sister to come home so early. Something must be up she decided silently to heself. Serena wasn't the one to just get up and leave, expecially without her purse or taking the car. No matter what she would find out. She was the oldest after all. Smiling contently she laid down in her own warm bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"RISE AND SHINE!" Chipped Andrew as he stormed into Darien's room at ten o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Go away..." came a murmur from under dark mass of midnight blue sheets and a white comforter.   
  
"Darien...We have to supervise the moving today..." Andrew said cheerfully.  
  
"WHAT!?" Came a startled voice as a guy-a very handsome- guy popped up from under the covers. His dark sapphire eyes gleaming lightly and his black hair tousled.   
  
Andrew groaned..."Don't tell me you forgot"  
  
"Ok...I won't.." Darien sighed as she tossed his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes lightly.  
  
Andrew just rolled his eyes and pulled out a pair of khakis and a black dress shirt for him. "Here. Get dressed.." With that he tossed the clothes on the bed and left the room whistling 'There's a blue bird on my shoulder'.  
  
Darien groaned as he stretched and ran a hand through his hair as he let his sight settle on the familiar surroundings. Sighing tiredly he got dressed, reluctantly. ( Hey I'm sure none of us ladies would mind seeing him in just black boxers! ^_~) Brushing his teeth quickly and taming his wild hair, he finally made his way out into the living area where men were bringing in boxes to put their stuff in.  
  
"Bout time you got out here!" Andrew chipped with a smile.  
  
"Oh shut up" Darien replied walking into the kitchen for his first cup of coffee for the morning. He yawned lightly before taking a sip. The first thing that came to his mind was Serena. He was sooo stupid. He really must have had too much to drink. The only thing he could remember was the warm and wonderful feel of his lips on hers. It had sent arrows of fire shooting through him. Sighing he finished off the last bit of his coffee, and washing the cup, headed back into the living room where the men were already beginning to pack stuff.  
  
He looked around and saw that Andrew was talking to the man with a clipboard and a backwards hat on. Walking over he looked onto the board with them. Suddenly they all looked up as they heard a soft knock on the door. In the door way was Mina, Darien was sure that all the guys would have whistled if she hadn't been sweeped up by Andrew, and quickly. And he wouldn't have blamed them one bit. Mina had on a pair of very tight pedal pushers and a white tub top. Glitter on her cheeks, and the part of her lower neck that showed. And on her feet were small silver sandles.  
  
"Hey Mina" Darien said with a small wave.  
  
"Hey!" She chipped back. Giving A quick jesture that she'd be right back she hurried out of the room and came back through the door pulling something.   
  
Darien and Andrew laughed as they realized what--or whom it was. Being pulled through the door way was a very reluctant Serena. Her bracelets and anklets jingled lightly as she struggled to stay out in the hallway. Finally, she was pulled into the apartment and balancing against the wall, sent her sister a death look.  
  
Mina just smiled like it was nothing and looked towards Andrew. "Are you busy?"  
  
Andrew smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Nope"  
  
"Good, I was hoping you'd go to the beach with me and Serena. And then we could go on our date afterwards?" She stared up at him with that puppy dog look and had him with out a question.  
  
"Sure. Let me just grab my shorts. Is it okay if Darien comes?" He asked without even paying attention to his protests.  
  
"SURE! He can keep Serena company!" She brightened looking back at her sister who was glaring.  
  
"Alright, let us just get our stuff and we'll meet you outside, k?" Andrew asked  
  
"Alright!" Mina said as she whirled around and dragged her sister out of the door and to the elevator.  
  
"I'll get you for this..." Darien growled as he followed Andrew back towards the bedrooms.   
  
"I know you will!" Andrew smiled as he took a left into his room and grabbed a bag putting his towel and stuff in there.  
  
Darien growled muttering threats towards his best friend and then zipping his bag met Andrew in the front room. Leaving the packers to their work, they left and met the girls downstairs. All piling into the car, Andrew and Mina in front, Serena and Darien settled in the back. It was an hour to the beach.   
  
Serena rolled her eyes as she listened to Mina and Andrew giggling and talking in the front. She was really going to get back at her sister for this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don Don don!!! OKay...done with that part! So what did ya'll think? Ymmm?? ^_~ more soon~  



	5. Chapter 5: An Untitled Love Story

Title: An Untitled Love Story  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Sailor Moon  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Serena was happy as the car pulled to a stop and they began to gather their beach bags out of the back of the car. She smiled as she took in a breath of the sea air and ran out into the sand. She stopped as she found the perfect spot and looked back and saw that Mina, Andrew, and HIM were all headed her way. She smiled lightly as she layed down the big blanket they had to share and set up the big umbrella. She turned and laughed at the sight of Andrew trying to carry the big purple cooler that carried all the drinks and stuff. Shaking her he lightly, she sat down on her blanket and unfastened her anklets and bracelets and all the rest of her jewlery, putting it in her sandles that she had taken off. Standing back up she slipped out of her shorts and the loose t-shirt she wore to show off a pink bikini.  
  
Darien yawned lightly and probably would have chocked on it if Mina hadn't slapped him on the back. There she stood, like a beautiful angel in the sun. Barely nothing covering her small, slender body. He watched her stretch and pull her hair into a long braid. He stumbled over and took off his pants and shirt to reveal his black swim trunks. Sitting down he looked up at the sun and closed his eyes to clear his head of the beautiful creature he just saw. He blinked as she sat down beside him and began applying suntan lotion to her creamy skin.   
  
"Come one Andrew!" Mina smiled taking his hand.  
  
Darien sighed as he watched his friend run off towards the water with Mina. It was only 1 day and she already had him hook, line, and sinker. Shaking his head, he layed back, closing his eyes. "Do you want any?"   
  
He opened his left eye to look at her. She was holding the suntan lotion out to him with a thoughtful look upon her face. He smirked lightly and took the bottle from her hand. Spreading it on his legs and stomach, he sighed. "You wouldn't do something for me would you?" He asked lightly.  
  
He recieved a raising of an eyebrow and a light smirk, "What?"   
  
"Could you rub this on my back?" He asked carefully. Expecially after last night.  
  
He smiled inwardly as he notice her bite her lip, sigh and crawl over towards him carefully. Taking the bottle from his hand, she squirted a little on his back and slowly began to rub it in. She bit her lip, this time in admiration on how his muscles bunched up under her soft touch and the lotion slid well into his well toned body. She closed her eyes, and pulled away quickly as she finished. She still felt the trail of fire gliding up her arms and into her stomach.   
  
His eyes had snapped open as he felt her warm touch slip away from his back. Turning to her slowly, he saw her laying down a little way from him, sunglasses hiding the emotions in her bright blue eyes and her slender stomach glistening in the sun because of the lotion. He looked out to the water and laughed lightly at the sight Mina and Andrew made together in the water. He had to admit that they were perfect for each other. He shook his head as he saw her jump on his back from behind and they both tumbled into the water. Looking back to the pink princess beside him, he sighed and layed back as well, taking in every inch of the sun.   
  
******  
  
"You know whaaatt!" Splash. Mina had barely finished the question before she was thrown back into the water.  
  
"What?" Andrew asked with a light laugh.   
  
"Look at those two?" She said pointing to the two slackers on the beach.   
  
"Yeah..so what about them?" Andrew asked lightly receiving a slap in the back of the head. "OW!"  
  
Mina just shook her head. "They'd make a cute couple if only they'd stop argueing..."  
  
Andrew blinked and slitted he's eyes to see better, "You know...you're right. We just have to figure out a way to get them together with out them argueing"  
  
Mina smiled secretly and whispered silently into his ear.  
  
******  
  
Serena had fallen asleep and had rolled over into Darien. Darien blinked looking at the small woman curled up next to him. He smiled lightly and commanded himself not to take advantage of the little opportunity. Shaking her lightly to wake her up, he sighed. This girl was really something. She could sleep through anything! "DARIEN!" He heard someone yell. Looking up he saw Mina waving from the water for him to join. Standing up, he smiled as he came up with an idea. Leaning down, he picked Serena up lighty and carried her to the water. He motioned Andrew and Mina to stay quiet and quickly pitched her into the water.  
  
"AHHH!" Serena screamed as her warm body came in contact with the freezing water. She jumped up fuming. She glared around and the three people she came with. "Ok! Who the HELL just threw me in this damn water!?!?!?" She screeched glaring.   
  
The three people coughed back laughs," You!" She seethed pointing to Darien who was almost doubled over in laughter. "WHY YOU KNOW GOOD SON OF A BITCH BASTERED! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" She screamed as she lunged at Darien. Who was too busy laughing to notice. She knocked him down in the shallow end, stradling his hips, and began punching his chest, she stopped her furry blazing as she heard him just laugh.  
  
Darien winced inwardly everytime her fists came in contact with his chest. He only laughed because he didn't want her to know. Strength is a pride to many men. He continued laughing as she stopped and as she smacked him, climbed off his lap and stomped up to the towels. Grabbing her towel and back pack, she headed to the shower rooms a little ways down the beach.  
  
Darien looked up at Mina and Andrew who were trying to control their laughter over the whole thing. "Oops.." Darien said lightly standing up causing Mina and Andrew to roll.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK! End of this one! ^_^ Tell me what you think!  
  
Luv,  
Baby Bear  
  



	6. Chapter 6: An Untitled Love Story

Title: An Untitled Love Story  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do NOT repeat, do NOT own Sailor Moon  
A.N. This is only PG-13 because of cussing and intimate romance that goes on between Serena and Darien.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Serena sat in the car. Her arms crossed across her chest and a firm pout on her lips. She stared out the window, ignoring the pleas for forgiveness from her sister and Andrew. Darien didn't say a word to her. She had snuck a peek of him and he was staring out his window thoughtfully. Sighing to herself, she let her head fall against the window and went to sleep.  
  
******  
  
"Serena...Serena, honey.." Mina said softly as she shook her sister awake. It was about five and after dropping the guys off, Mina brought Serena home.   
  
"Go away..." Serena moaned with out opening her eyes causing Mina to smirk and shake her head.   
  
"Serena get up..." Mina pleaded finally able to drag her out of the car. Practically carring her to the elevator and into their apartment she sighed as she went to take a shower and get ready for her date with Andrew.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena yawned lightly as she opened her eyes. She looked around and wondered why she was back in the apartment. "Mina?" She called out questionally as she stood up and walked into the back rooms.  
  
"In the bathroom!" Mina called.  
  
Serena made her way to the bathroom and stopped as she took sight of Mina. "Whoa.."   
  
Mina smiled as she turned around showing off her silvery blue dress. it was off the shoulder and swooped down. The dress fit her figure perfectly and then cascaded down to the ground. Her blonde hair was pulled up in an abundance of curls with a blue band. "What do you think?"  
  
"Wow..." Serena said with a smile, "What's the occasion?"   
  
"WE are going to a formal dance tonight with Andrew. He invited the both of us" Mina explained.  
  
"But I thought you guys were going out to a restraunt..." Serena questioned.  
  
"We were, but he remembered that his office was having a celebration for their biggest case or something, so he invited both of us to come. That way I will at least have some one to talk to!"   
  
"What if I don't want to go?"   
  
"Tough. Now go get dressed. Where that white dress that you have..." Mina smiled and turned back to the mirror.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned from the bathroom and headed towards her room to change. There was deffinately no argueing with her sister.   
  
Opening her closet, she pulled out the dress Mina had been talking about. It was a long pearl white dress with straps. It glittered in the light as she undressed and slipped it over her head. It fit her form perfectly, hugging her in just the right areas. As the material got to the hips, it expand out so it went straight down, leaving little waves at her feet. Pulling on some silver anklets and her white high-heels, walked to the bathroom and curled her hair into little curled cascades to her waist with the front part of her head pulled back in little diamond clips.   
  
"Wow Sere..you look great.." Mina exclaimed as Serena came out of the bathroom.  
  
Serena just smiled and shook her head lightly, "Is he picking us up?"  
  
Mina nodded and blinked as the buzzer to their apartment went off. "That's him. Time to go!" Mina smiled and headed out of the door with Serena behind her.   
  
Serena and Mina stopped in their tracks as they stood in the doorway. Out in front of the large apartment sat a beautiful black limo.  
  
"Are you coming ladies?" Andrew asked with a smile as he stood beside the opened door.   
  
"umm..."  
  
"Yeah!" Mina finished for Serena as she dragged her towards the car.  
  
"You both look lovely!" Andrew smiled charmingly.  
  
"Thank you..." They said in unison as they climbed into the limo.  
  
"Hello ladies." Said a deep rich voice.  
  
Serena's head snapped up, her eyes wide as she stared at Darien. She hadn't thought of him being here. Closing her eyes, she got in and sat down next to him, telling herself it was just to allow Mina and Andrew to sit beside each other.   
  
Darien and Serena were both looking down, but their heads jerked up as they heard the door shut and lock. They were in the car, alone. They could see Mina and Andrew waving innocently from the other side of the window with cheesy grins on their face.  
  
Serena and Darien lunged at the door at the same time, trying to retch it open. They stopped and sighed as the vehicle started up and pulled away from the curb.  
  
"I swear. When I get my hands on her I'll squeeze her skinny little blonde neck until she's blue!" Serena yelled slamming her fits down on the seat beside her.   
  
"Yeah well, when I get a'hold of Andrew he's going to wish he was dead.." Darien muttered running his hand through his hair.   
  
"So what? Why did they do this?" Serena groaned.  
  
"I dunno...my best geuss is they wanted us to talk and not to argue anymore..." Darien sighed.   
  
"I guess..." Serena said lightly laying back in the seat. "So what do we do, and where are we going?"  
  
"I dunno...hold up.." Darien leaned forward and knocked lightly on the glass window. It rolled down to reveal an old balding guy. "Can you tell us where you are taking us?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm headed towards the Crystal Gardens, where you two are to take in a light dinner."  
  
"Oh...okay. Thank you." With that, the window went back up.  
  
"Dinner? With you?" Serena asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk.  
  
"That's what it seems..." Darien sighed raking a hand through his hair.  
  
"You know...that's really funny..." Serena laughed out lightly.  
  
"Ha..Ha...Ha..." Darien rolled out causing her to glare at him.  
  
"You're still a bastard..."   
  
"And you're still a bitch!"  
  
Serena's eyes widened at the statement. She growled lightly and lunged at him. He caught her by the wrists, holding them to his chest. "No no no. I don't want anymore marks on this glorious body of mine" He teased causing a flare to spark in her eyes.   
  
"I'll give you all the marks you deserve!" With that, she leaned forward and bit his hand.  
  
"Son of a Bitch!" He yelled as he released her wrists and shook his hand. "I'll get you back for that." He reached for her, grabbing her wrists once again and twisting her around so she could pin them behind her back. He felt her struggle and held her tighter, pulling her against his chest. He felt her body tense against his and immidiantly felt fire trailing through his stomach and loins. He swallowed lightly, debating something.  
  
Serena breathed out realizing she was holding her breath. Fire was blazing through her chest and arms as she felt his body against her back. Her eyes widened as she felt hot fire trailing down her neck. She closed her eyes unable to resist.   
  
Darien had finished debating. Lowering his head, he trailed gentle kisses down her neck. He felt her let out a low breath. Closing his own eyes, he trailed to her shoulder and then back up her neck. Stopping at her ear, he slowly sucked on the lobe. He felt a divine pleasure as he felt her shiver underneath him. He stopped for a second, considering his actions. After considering, he trailed kisses back to her collarbone and allowed himself to nuzzle that area there with his lips.  
  
Serena moaned inwardly. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was sitting in the back of a limo, being held by a very handsome guy, and receiving very intimate kisses on her neck. She opened her eyes as he felt his hands release her wrists and slide gently around her waist. She slowly removed her hands from her back and placed them on his hands. She gasped lightly as she was lifted up into his lap. She turned her head to face him.   
  
Darien stared dazed at the beautiful woman in his arms. He swallowed lightly as he pulled her closer and.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay...this looks like a good place to stop... ^_^ What do you think? hehe.. *dodges all the sharp objects thrown at her* I'll finish the rest tonight and put it up! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7: An Untitled Love Story

Title: An Untitled Love Story  
Author: Baby Blue  
Rating: PG-13 or R ((I'm not good at these things))  
Disclaimer: Nope...don't own sailor moon  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Darien stared dazed at the beautiful woman in his arms. He swallowed lightly as he pulled her closer and nuzzled his cheek against hers. Slowly, he turned his lips to her cheek and kissed it gently, trailing to her lips. He hesitated before he set his lips on hers. Their breath mingled together heavily. In that brief moment, his lips closed down on hers, ravaging hungrily. He pulled her closer as her arms snaked up around his neck.  
  
Serena gave into the intimacy. His lips on hers had fireworks exploding through her and a deep hunger was released. Never taking her lips from his, she shifted slowly, she she saddled his legs. Pressing herself against him. She felt a deep joy as she felt his breath catch and a deep moan admit from his throat. She felt the arms around her waist tighten, pulling her closer to him, allowing his manhood to press against her. She moaned into the kiss as his tongue begged to be let in. Slowly, she surrendered.   
  
His tongue slid into her mouth, hunger threatening over anything else. Just as he was about to pull her even closer, the vehicle came to a sudden stop. The two pulled away quickly, detaching themselves from each other and straightening themselves as quickly as possible. The door opened suddenly, allowing the two to be let out. After the man bowed, he turned and got back into the limo and driving away.   
  
Serena looked around uneasily, the memories of a few moments ago still very fresh in her mind. They were in a hedge maze. Well in the center of a hedge maze. A few feet in front of them was a small table set for two, with candle light and delicious food set out for them. Darien had also noticed this. Running a hand through his hair, he silently made his way towards the table, Serena following closely behind.   
  
The two sat across from each other, not saying a word as they ate, though sneaking glances at each other every once in a while. Darien was the first one to speak, "I'm sorry..." ((Anyone else but me think this was a bad thing to say?))  
  
Serena's head snapped up. Her eyes were wide and filled with hurt and anger. She stared speechless at him as he continued to eat. He finally looked up, he saw her expression and swallowed uneasily. Just as he was about to speak, he stopped as her small hand came in contact with his cheek.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" He screamed at her standing up suddenly.  
  
"For apologizing, that's what!" She screamed back at him.   
  
Darien stood there with his mouth wide open just staring at her. "huh?!"  
  
"You heard me! You are the most inconciderate man that I have ever met. You don't just kiss a girl senseless, make her feel VERY vulnerable, and make her practically all but fall in love with you, and then apologize like a dumbass mother fucker!" She screamed. Not really sure at what she had just said.  
  
Darien stared at her in awe. After a while, he finally spoke..."Ok...I'm not sorry. Actually, I'm very far from being sorry. All I want to do right now is kiss you senseless again.." He said crazily as he came around the table to face her.   
  
"You stay away from me..." She spoke unheartedly. Not really sure what she wanted at the moment.   
"Just shut up for once..." He growled huskily, and pulled her up into his arms. He lowered his lips to hers, hovering just above her lips. He stared intamitly in her wide eyes, and lowered his lips to hers slowly. He smiled as he saw her eyes glaze over. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, gliding his tongue barely over each area. He heard her gasp lightly as he covered her mouth completely with his. This time, she opened up without hesitation, allowing his tongue to enter and dance with hers.   
  
Serena moaned lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with the little hairs at the nape of his neck. She gasped into the kiss as she felt him lift her from the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned lightly as she felt him against her again. She breathed in deeply as he trailed his hands so her sides and back up and around to her back and back down again.   
  
Darien moaned as she sucked on his tongue lightly, pulling from the kiss, he trailed kisses down her neck, planting kisses on her bare chest. She tilted her head back, breathing deeply. She gasped, her eyes opening wide as he hit her major hot spot on her neck. Her legs instinctively tightened around his waist, causing her to feel exactly what she was doing to him.   
  
Darien groaned inwardly, and lowered her to the ground. She layed there. Her eyes glazed, her breath ragid. She stared up at him, as he stood on his hands and knees over her, taking his full look of the woman beneath him.   
  
His eyes widened as he was suddenly flipped with too much strength for the small petite woman. When his eyes adjusted he realized he was flat on his back, Serena straddling his hips, her fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt. He closed his eyes and ran his hands up and down her legs, pushing the dress higher each time on her hips. His eyes snapped open as he heard a loud gasp come from her.   
  
He looked down to see what was wrong. He had forgotten about the bruises. The woman did pack a punch.  
  
"Did I do this?" She asked quietly, sliding her fingers gently over the bruises on his chest. She looked up to him questionably, only to see him nod. "I'm so sorry.." She muttered meaningly as she bent down to kiss each of the bruises lightly.  
  
"It's no big deal...really. I've had worse." He said soothingly trying to convince her.  
  
"Yes it is a big deal.." She said quietly. Slowly she bent forward and kissed his lips gently at first and then hard and passionate.   
  
His hands slid back up to her hips, massaging her inner thigh so she pressed against him in a circular motion. "I can't do this..." Serena gasped lightly, as she planted kisses over his chest.  
  
"I agree. We still don't know each other that well..." Darien sighed out as he stopped the massaging and just rubbed her legs and hips.  
  
"I'm sorry, Darien..." She said softly as she just layed her head on his chest. He stared up at the moon, his eyes glazed over and his breathing abnormal. He stroked her hair lightly, as he understood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and Darien sat and talked for the rest of the night. Darien sat against the hedge wall, with Serena in his lap and his arms around her. They talked about when they were younger, their schools, jobs, and other information that they could think of. Finally they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
*****  
  
Okay..done with this part to..so what did you think.. to let you know....chapters 6 and 7 are the most intimate chapters in this story. Just to let you know ^_^  
  
  
Luv ya all  
Baby Bear  
  
  
  



	8. An Untitled Love Story

Title: An Untitled Love Story  
Author: Baby Blue  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Nope...don't own sailor moon  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Serena and Darien sat and talked for the rest of the night. Darien sat against the hedge wall, with Serena in his lap and his arms around her. They talked about when they were younger, their schools, jobs, and other information that they could think of. Finally they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aww..well isn't that cute!"   
  
Serena and Darien both opened their eyes suddenly. Standin in front of them was Mina and Andrew. Mina stood with her hand on her hip, dark purple sunglasses on her eyes, silver sandles on her feet, wearing a pair of very short blue jean shorts, and a red tank top. Andrew stood next to her, wearing a pair of semi-baggy jeans, with a white tank-top undershirt with a black button down shirt over it, unbuttoned.  
  
"I think this was a good idea, Mina" Andrew smiled his 100-watt smile at her.  
  
Mina mearly nodded and tossed a back pack next to them. "Here's some clothes for you two. Darien's car is out front. Tata!" Mina said with a sly grin as she and Andrew walked off leaving the two barely awake adults staring after them. Serena was the first one to move, She pushed herself up slowly.   
  
"Well, goodmorning to you too." Darien yawned as he lifted his arms over his head to stretch before standing.  
  
"Morning.."Serena yawned back with a small smile as she unzipped the back pack. She sorted through the clothes. Tossing him his khakis and black button down shirt and tennie shoes, she pulled out her black blue jean shorts, and her white tank top, with a pair of her leather sandles. She looked around, "where are we supposed to change?"  
  
Darien looked around, "Um...I'll put the back pack over my head so that way I can't see..."   
  
Serena blinked and busted out laughing at the thought of Darien having a back pack for a head.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.   
  
"Picture you with a back pack over your head!" She laughed again as she pulled her high heels off of her feet and took off her pantyhose tossing them into the bag and then pulling on her shorts up under her dress.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" He raised an eye brow curiously.  
  
"Just turn around." She ordered.   
  
  
He sighed and did as he was told, but not before catching a glimpse of her creamy smooth back as the dress was lifted over her head.  
  
"Okay..you can turn back around." She said as she sat down at one of the chairs from last night to pull on her sandles.   
  
"Now what about me?" He asked curiously  
  
"Boxers or Briefs?" She asked.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Boxers or Briefs?" She repeated.  
  
"Boxers, why?" He inquired  
  
"Then I don't have to do anything, you just can get dressed." She told him.  
  
"Nooo way."   
  
"Why, I've already seen your chest"  
  
Darien sighed and slowly took off his dress coat and white shirt, pulling on his black shirt, buttoning it up. He hesitated at the button on his pants and then sighed undoing them and pulling on his khakies. When he looked up, she was smiling from ear to ear. "What?" he asked.  
  
"That was an interesting strip tease." She winked with a smile.  
  
Darien just smiled, "Yeah, I'll get one from you one of these days."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"You bet." He smiled as he walked over and picked her up kissing her gently. Together they headed towards his car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's about time!" Mina exclaimed to Darien and Serena as they walked into their apartment.  
  
Darien just shrugged and smiled lightly as he and Serena sat down on the couch hand in hand.  
  
"So you two a couple yet?" questioned Andrew as he came out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee for the two victims of matchmaking.  
  
"I'd like to think so!" Serena exclaimed causing Darien to smile.  
  
"Good!" Mina smiled, "So that just means we won't be punished for our little prank."  
  
"On the contrary," Started Darien. "Serena and I have the perfect means of punishment for you two meadlers."  
  
Mina and Andrew looked at each other and swallowed lightly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and Darien left the apartment laughing. The looks on Andrew and Mina's faces was priceless when then had told them they were going to tie them to the top of the car buck-naked and drive through town. Getting into Darien's car, they got in and headed out to lunch. Stopping at McDonalds, they both got chicken sandwhiches and fries ((I have to be original!)) and then go back to Serena's apartment and sleep...and sleep...and sleep...  
  
  
((Comes back after a few days of writers block))  
  
  
As they walk back into the apartment they stop in the door way, their eyes wide as they look at the two making out on the couch. Darien coughed lightly causing Mina's head to pop up from over Andrew's. Serena and Darien laughed at the two flushed faced people. They continued laughing as they excused themself into the kitchen.   
  
A few minutes later, two composed figures stepped into the kitchen, still a little flushed. Causing Serena and Darien to laugh again.  
  
  
((Has to stop again because of another case of writers block))  
  
  
After composing themself again, they all had drinks and talked.  
  
"I got some. I mean, WE, have some news." Mina smiled lightly taking a sip of water and looking towards Andrew.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Serena asked curiously  
  
"Well...um...I'm getting married."  
  
"WHAT!!!???" Serena and Darien asked, wide eyed looking to Andrew for his action. He just nodded with a smile and hugging Mina tightly.  
  
"We don't know when...but sometime soon." Mina explained.  
  
"Since when?" Darien asked  
  
"Last night.." Andrew answered with a smile.  
  
"That's really soon!" Serena stated, "Only 2 days"  
  
"I know..." Mina said slowly, "But we love each other. And that's all that matters" Andrew nodded in agreement. Gravity plastered on both their faces.  
  
Serena just smiled and hugged her sister, while Darien and Andrew exchanged handshakes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay....so this chapter really sucked. And I know it was a short amount of time from him to propose and all, but i'm into a quick stuff. And I couldn't think of anything else. Writers block sucks...V.V;;  
  
Luv ya all..  
Baby Blue  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. An Untitled Love Story

Title: An Untitled Love Story  
Author: Baby Blue  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Nope...don't own sailor moon  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
2 Months Later  
  
Serena's eyes widened and she smiled at Mina who had stepped out of the dressing room. Her sister was cloaked in a silk and lace from head to toe. The dress went down on her shoulders going into puffs at her elbows. It swooped low-neck hugging her figure until it hit her waist and then puffed out like a marshmellow with lace. Her veil sat on her head like a crown glittering in glory.  
  
Serena whistled causing Mina to blush and giggle lightly. "So do you like it?" Mina asked.  
  
"HELL YEAH!" Serena cheered as she ran up and took Mina's hands in hers. "You'll knock'em dead, sugar!"   
  
Mina smiled, "I hope so. The weddings in a week"  
  
"Yep! My sister's getting married!" Serena screamed cheerfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU'RE nervous?" Darien asked with a raised eyebrow. His bestfriend, Andrew Fleming, was not the one to be nervous, about anything. Not even his own wedding.  
  
"Yeah." Came a quiet reply.  
  
"It's just your wedding.." Darien said lightly.  
  
"Just my wedding?! Are you crazy?! I'm bout to marry the most beautiful girl in the world. Have her all to myself, raise our children, and your telling my it's JUST my wedding?!" Andrew jumped up questioning causing Darien to push back into the couch.  
  
"Sorry?" He offered.  
  
"Damn skippy you better be sorry!" Andrew breathed sitting back down.  
  
"Well, kill on the bugs, dude. The weddings in a week."  
  
"Yeah..I know..." Andrew sighed and pushed the heels of his hands into his shut eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Week Later   
(( I know. I'm trying to finish this quick so that way I won't have total writers block. It happens to me when I stick to a story too long....))  
  
Serena smiled up at Darien as they walked down the isle to take their places on either side of the alter before Mina began her journey. Taking their places, the looked down the isle where the bride had come into veiw. She looked beautiful, in her silk and lace. Her hair pulled up into a tight bun with little curls on either side of her face.  
  
Serena wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled happily as her sister stopped on the alter next to Andrew  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unit this man and woman." The priest started  
  
Andrew and Mina smiled at each other.  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Do you Andrew Michael Fleming, take Mina Christina Tsukino to be your awfully wedded wife. To hold and to cherish in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Andrew smiled looing to Mina, "I do."  
  
"And do you, Mina Christina Tsukino, take Andrew Michael Fleming to be your wedded husband? To hold and to cherish in sickness and in health, till death do you part?  
  
Mina smiled as she looked to Andrew, "I do."  
  
"You are know man and wife, you may now kiss the bride"  
  
Everyone cheered as Andrew took her into his arms and kissed her squarely on the mouth.  
  
Serena and Darien smiled at each other from across the alter. Darien smiled sweetly as he stepped out of his place on he alter and went around the kissing couple to Serena. Serena glared at him wondering what he was doing. Her expression soon changed to surprise as he knelt in front of her, pulling a white box out of his pocket, opening it, he smiled.  
  
Serena's eyes bulged ((not literally)) as she looked at the gold ring with the small beautiful diamond in the middle. She heard him speak. "Serena, will you marry me?"  
  
She gasped, smiled, and went down wrapping her arms around his neck screaming 'yes.'   
  
At the scream Andrew and Mina seperated and whirled around looking at the two knelt on the ground, looking at each other they smiled and then kissed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A MONTH LATER ((I know...I'm quick at these things))  
  
Serena stared into the large full length mirror in the brides room as Mina fastened the veil to her hair. She jumped causing Mina to gasp as the music started playing. The two quickly pulled on their shoes and took their places.  
  
Darien took a deep breath, excepting the reassuring look from the priest. Shaking his head lightly, he looked towards the back as Mina and Andrew stepped out. He was happy for the newly wedded couple. But now it was his turn.   
  
He gasped as Serena came into veiw in the back. Her dress was long and silky. It just had straps and was emperess cut. It trailed beautifully in the back with glitters and pearls.  
He watched her turn red as she continued to watch her descend down the aisle.  
  
Finally, she stepped up next to him. And the priest started, "Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to unit this man and woman in holy matramony."  
  
Darien and Serena had linked hands towards the ends. Tears glistened Mina eyes as the priest went on. "Do you Darien Mamoru Chiba take Serena Usagi Tsukino to be your awfully wedded wife? To love and cherish in sickness and in health?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Serena Usagi Tsukino take Darien Mamoru Chiba to be your husband? To love and cherish in sickness and in health?  
  
"I do."  
  
"And with these vows you are now man and wife. You man kiss the bride"  
  
Darien and Serena smiled as they looked at each other. Serena had tears in her eyes, letting Darien know that she was happy. Slowly, he leaned in and captured her lips with hers.  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know..the ending sucked....I couldn't think of anyway else to end it....*sniffles* forgive..please?! *beggs*  
  
Luv ya all!  
Baby Bear  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
